Sundaes at the Cabin
by HippieChix-fic
Summary: Jane & Maura go away for the weekend to a cabin and bring some interesting items with them. Rated M for next chapters. Requested by: Torigagged.


"Jane, let's go to the cabin for a few days." Maura suggests as she slides onto the edge of the detective's desk. Jane looks up smiling faintly. Maura can tell she's tired. They've had a hard week and haven't seen much of each other. The case broke last night and today was about tying up loose ends.

"That'd be nice, Maur. I just have some paperwork to finish up and then we can go." Jane sighs and brushes her hand lightly up Maura's calf. She squeezes once before letting go. Maura smiles at the little display of affection, she's sure that Jane didn't even realize she'd done it.

"I'm done for the day, so I'll head home and pack. I'll meet you at your apartment in a few hours?" Maura asks. Jane nods and turns back to the computer in front of her.

"Yea, I'll call you when I leave here." Jane mumbles. Maura is looking forward to so time away with Jane, this last case has particularly difficult for both of them. It will good for them to get away to relax and unwind. Maura grins to herself as she starts to think of all the ways that she can help the detective relax.

"That drive wasn't too bad." Jane practically purrs as she stretches out sore muscles. She looks around. She loved coming here with Maura; mostly for the quiet. They had been coming here for over a year, whenever they got a couple days off. Jane took in a few deep breaths and turned to look at the blonde. Maura was smiling sweetly at her.

"What?" Jane queried raising an eyebrow. Maura shook her head.

"Nothing, Jane. It's just nice to see you smiling." The blonde replied. Jane smiled widely back, making her dimples appear. The brunette's dimples were one of Maura's weaknesses, along with a few other things. She felt her mind start to wander when she hear a snort of laughter next to her. She turned to see Jane smirking at her. The blonde felt her face start to heat up.

"What you thinking about Maur?" the brunette asked feigning innocence. Maura narrowed her eyes at the taller woman before turning on her heel.

"Nothing. Let's get the car unpacked before it gets dark." She called as she walked away. Jane laughed following along behind her.

When the car was unloaded Maura decided they should think about making dinner.

"I didn't bring much with us. I thought we could go into town tomorrow to get things for the next few days." Maura said as she stood in the kitchen surveying the lack of anything edible.

"Maybe a salad? I did bring fresh greens. I know it's not your favorite Jane, but after this week I would like for you to eat something healthy." Maura urged.

"Whatever is fine, Maura. I'm not really that hungry yet. I'd kill for a shower though." Jane felt like she needed to wash the week away literally and figuratively.

"That's fine. Why don't you go first and I can unpack. I'll take mine when you've finished." Maura suggested. Jane nodded and walked over to give the blonde a quick peck of the cheek.

"Thanks." The brunette threw over her shoulder as she headed for the bathroom. Maura went to the bedroom and began unpacking. She smiled at the sound of Jane singing in the shower. She lived for these moments when Jane was truly happy. It didn't happen often and she was just glad to be a part of them. Maura looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening and almost gasped out loud. There stood Jane in a towel that was too short to cover even the tops of her long legs. The water rolled down her neck and over the tops of her breasts. Maura swallowed.

"All done, Maura. Your turn." Jane jerked her thumb toward the bathroom. Maura cleared her throat and reminded herself to breath, although Jane seemed intent on making it excruciatingly difficult.

"All finish unpacking. Unless there's a certain way you want all your shirts facing or something." Jane smirked, amusing herself. Maura shook her head, grabbed the bag closest to her, and headed into the bathroom. However, when she walked by Jane could have sworn Maura was wearing that special smile that make her knees weak. Jane squinted at the bathroom door as it closed. The blonde was up to something she thought, she only smiled like that when she had something in store for the brunette.

Jane turned as she heard the bathroom door open.

"Maur, I gave you the left side of the….," she was stopped mid-sentence at the sight before her. She felt her mouth open and close, but nothing would come out.

"Fuck." She rasped surprising herself that she managed even that. There stood the hazel eyed beauty in a black stockings and lingerie. The corset barely covered Maura's breasts; they seemed to be spilling out of the top. Jane silently thanked whatever god was listening for ever inventing said garment. The silk stockings were being held up by lace garter belts, underneath was a silk thong. Jane swallowed, her mouth felt as dry as the desert. She realized that she hadn't said anything for a while and her eyes snapped up to meet the blondes. Maura was wearing a devious smirk as she watched Jane's reaction.

"I…wow, Maura. Wow." Rizzoli, you're an idiot, she chided herself as she started toward the smaller woman. She and Maura had talked about this one night a few weeks ago. Maura shared a fantasy she had of Jane using the silk stocking to tie her up. Jane broke out into a grin remembering the rest of the fantasy. It involved lesbian porn, a few sugary condiments, and another very specific item.

"Soooooo," Jane drawled as she reached the blonde, "we're doing this?" She placed her hands on either side of Maura's hips letting her thumbs stroke and circle over hipbones. The blonde leaned forward and lick the brunette's soft lips. Jane hummed her approval as Maura took her bottom lip between her teeth and bit softly.

"Yes, Jane, we are going this." Maura purred seductively. Jane swore she could have died happily right there in that very moment. She pecked the blonde on the lips before stepping back.

"Jane." Maura groaned at the sudden loss of contact and stepped forward after her. Jane held up a hand.

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back." Jane turned and quickly left the room. Maura could hear her banging around and then footsteps rushing back to the bedroom. The detective walked through the door grinning brightly. Maura laughed and Jane wiggled her eyebrows. The taller woman was holding a tray with all the items from Maura's fantasy; chocolate syrup, whipped cream, & cherries.

"I came prepared." the brunette bragged as she walked over to the dresser to set the tray down. Maura walked up behind her running her hands over Jane's biceps. She leaned forward and licked the shell of her ear.

"It seems we both had the same idea," Maura breathed out against Jane's ear, "well played Detective Rizzoli." She turned the taller woman around in her arms.

"Thank you, Dr. Isles," Jane retorted, "honestly I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since you told me. The only thing missing is the porn, but I figured it'd be much more fun to make our own."


End file.
